uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 31/kjv
: }|1| 31:1 The words of king Lemuel, the prophecy that his mother taught him. }} : }|2| 31:2 What, my son? and what, the son of my womb? and what, the son of my vows? }} : }|3| 31:3 Give not thy strength unto women, nor thy ways to that which destroyeth kings. }} : }|4| 31:4 It is not for kings, O Lemuel, it is not for kings to drink wine; nor for princes strong drink: }} : }|5| 31:5 Lest they drink, and forget the law, and pervert the judgment of any of the afflicted. }} : }|6| 31:6 Give strong drink unto him that is ready to perish, and wine unto those that be of heavy hearts. }} : }|7| 31:7 Let him drink, and forget his poverty, and remember his misery no more. }} : }|8| 31:8 Open thy mouth for the dumb in the cause of all such as are appointed to destruction. }} : }|9| 31:9 Open thy mouth, judge righteously, and plead the cause of the poor and needy. }} : }|10| 31:10 Who can find a virtuous woman? for her price is far above rubies. }} : }|11| 31:11 The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil. }} : }|12| 31:12 She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life. }} : }|13| 31:13 She seeketh wool, and flax, and worketh willingly with her hands. }} : }|14| 31:14 She is like the merchants' ships; she bringeth her food from afar. }} : }|15| 31:15 She riseth also while it is yet night, and giveth meat to her household, and a portion to her maidens. }} : }|16| 31:16 She considereth a field, and buyeth it: with the fruit of her hands she planteth a vineyard. }} : }|17| 31:17 She girdeth her loins with strength, and strengtheneth her arms. }} : }|18| 31:18 She perceiveth that her merchandise is good: her candle goeth not out by night. }} : }|19| 31:19 She layeth her hands to the spindle, and her hands hold the distaff. }} : }|20| 31:20 She stretcheth out her hand to the poor; yea, she reacheth forth her hands to the needy. }} : }|21| 31:21 She is not afraid of the snow for her household: for all her household are clothed with scarlet. }} : }|22| 31:22 She maketh herself coverings of tapestry; her clothing is silk and purple. }} : }|23| 31:23 Her husband is known in the gates, when he sitteth among the elders of the land. }} : }|24| 31:24 She maketh fine linen, and selleth it; and delivereth girdles unto the merchant. }} : }|25| 31:25 Strength and honour are her clothing; and she shall rejoice in time to come. }} : }|26| 31:26 She openeth her mouth with wisdom; and in her tongue is the law of kindness. }} : }|27| 31:27 She looketh well to the ways of her household, and eateth not the bread of idleness. }} : }|28| 31:28 Her children arise up, and call her blessed; her husband also, and he praiseth her. }} : }|29| 31:29 Many daughters have done virtuously, but thou excellest them all. }} : }|30| 31:30 Favour is deceitful, and beauty is vain: but a woman that feareth the LORD, she shall be praised. }} : }|31| 31:31 Give her of the fruit of her hands; and let her own works praise her in the gates. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *